


Quand les rôlistes s'en prennent au DCU

by Bahamoth, Ookomix, thiamma



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, The Outsiders
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahamoth/pseuds/Bahamoth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookomix/pseuds/Ookomix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiamma/pseuds/thiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand des rôlistes enthousiastes s'attaquent à l'univers DC, elles ne font pas les choses à moitié !</p><p>Un one-shot se transforme en campagne, et entre les scénarios et autres discussions enflammées, des textes apparaissent... PoV de PNJs, character study des PJs et autres drabbles, il y en a pour tous les goûts ! </p><p>Ahoy, le joyeux bordel des Outsiders commence ici !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Notes sur la campagne

**Author's Note:**

> Ce premier chapitre est consacré aux notes de campagne.  
> Il n'est pas nécessaire de les lire pour comprendre les textes postés aux chapitres suivants, mais ça peut aider !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce premier chapitre est consacré aux notes de campagne.  
> Il n'est pas nécessaire de les lire pour comprendre les textes postés aux chapitres suivants, mais ça peut aider !

Tout a commencé par un petit scénario préparé rapidement, demandé par des joueuses enthousiastes voulant incarner leurs personnages préférés ! Soit, respectivement, Dick Grayson et Roy Harper.

Dans l'esprit de la MJ déjantée, une idée a germé... Ah, elles ne veulent pas de personnage méta ? Elles le regretteront !

 

**Contexte de la campagne : un Univers Alternatif (presque) similaire au DCU**

Dick Grayson et Roy Harper ont 19 ans. Roy s'est vu confier sa fille Lian par Cheshire il y a quelques mois de ça, et elle a maintenant un an. La team des Titans a éclaté, et Donna est morte, tuée par Indigo, une androïde du futur qui a été défaite et désactivée.

 

**One-shot de départ**

Pour le premier anniversaire de Lian Harper, Dinah incite plus ou moins subtilement Roy à le fêter en compagnie de sa famille et ses amis. L'absence d'Ollie, quelque peu en froid avec son fils, est remarquée. Wally s'excuse le matin même. Mais la fête tourne court lorsque Garth, Rose et Dinah commencent à avoir des comportements anormaux. Les héros finissent par comprendre que le problème est global : les métas sont devenus fous. Ceux-ci finissent par quitter la Terre et s'abritent dans la WatchTower. Superman détruit le Pentagone. 

Des revendications sont faites par Martian Manhunter. Il annonce la chute de Batman, qui est défait lorsque Superman et Wonder Woman l'attaquent simultanément. Il demande à un certain nombre de héros de se rendre sans condition, sous peine de libérer les prisons où des métas sont injustement incarcérés. L'hésitation des Green Lantern (Hal et Guy) est suffisante pour que Flash libère les prisonniers des prisons métas les plus importantes... ce qui n'arrange pas les choses.

De plus, des "nouveaux métas" apparaissent. Il s'agit de personnes ayant le gène méta qui n'était pas déclaré. Ceux-ci développent donc des pouvoirs et deviennent fous, faisant des dégâts considérables.

Tout était perdu... A moins que les justiciers (héros sans pouvoirs), qui n'ont pas eu à se rendre (parce que quantité négligeable ?) ne sauvent la situation, une fois de plus !

Une fois les forces regroupées dans la Batcave, Dick fait le recensement des forces :

Dick, Cassandra, Kate, Barbara, Tim et Stephanie de la BatFamily, Oliver, Roy et sa fille, Connor et Mia de la ArrowFamily, Ted Kord de la Justice League International, Rocket Red et Crimson Fox de la Justice League Europe.

Arrowette et Secret, anciennes teammates des Young Justice viennent en renfort également.

Dick prend alors une décision radicale, malgré les protestations d'un certain nombre de héros présents : il fait appel à des supervillains pour équilibrer un peu le rapport de force contre les métas ! Ainsi, des accords précaires sont passés avec Lex Luthor, Red Hood, Cheshire, Double Face, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Bane, The Riddler, Les Rogues et la Ligue des Ombres.

Ted Kord apporte des informations qui permettent de cibler le patient zéro : il s'agit de Martian Manhunter, vraisemblablement infecté d'un "virus" lorsque son équipe est allée enquêter sur le crash d'une météorite en Oural. S.T.A.R. Labs procède à des analyses : tous les êtres humains de la planète ont été infectés. Les humains non métas sont des porteurs sains du même "virus". Un antidote est fabriqué en toute hâte.

Roy, très affecté par une attaque violente de Dinah à son encontre, replonge dans la drogue... Sans que personne ne le remarque.

La contre-offensive est mise en place et appliquée. Les métas reprennent leurs esprits et n'ont aucun souvenir des événements. Ils découvrent, stupéfaits, les dégâts qu'ils ont infligés sans le vouloir. Martian Manhunter était bien au centre de tout : il était infecté, mais ses pouvoirs lui ont valu une protection partielle. Il a entraîné tous les métas possibles dans la WatchTower pour les contenir et ainsi éviter une destruction du monde.

Tous les métas sont soignés. Il reste néanmoins le problème des nouveaux métas, qui ne peuvent être laissés dans la nature. Des camps sont aménagés par les équipes du SCU en toute hâte sur le continent américain (Special Crimes Units, équipées pour faire face aux métas). Pour éviter de nouvelles contaminations, la Terre est placée sous quarantaine par les Green Lantern.Big Barda et Mister Miracle s'avèrent non réceptifs à l'antidote. Ils sont placés en détention en l'attente d'une solution. Raven a disparu sans laisser de traces avant que les héros n'aient pu la soigner.

 

**Début de campagne**

Dick est convié à la WatchTower pour faire le debrief des événements. La désapprobation de certains héros, Superman à leur tête, quant à l'implication de supervillains dans son plan lui faire prendre une décision radicale : il va se détacher définitivement de la Justice League. Il souhaite créer une nouvelle équipe, les Outsiders. Il implique Roy et les deux se partagent les recrutements après avoir fait leurs choix. Sont ainsi recrutés : Jennifer-Lynn Hayden (Jade), Grace Choi, Anissa Pierce (Thunder) et Stephanie Brown (Spoiler). Dick impose également Jason, avec qui il commence une liaison. Roy n'est pas enthousiaste à l'idée mais ne dit rien. Le duo décide également d'inclure à l'équipe Indigo, l'androïde qui est à l'origine de la mort de Donna. Roy demande à Victor (Cyborg) de travailler sur elle et mettre des gardes fous pour empêcher tout problème. Celui-ci accepte, ce qui amène des dissensions chez les Teen Titans.

Un incident au centre de containement des métas de Metropolis amène l'équipe en formation à venir en aide à un méta ressemblant étrangement à Metamorpho... Celui-ci n'a aucun souvenir et ne connait même pas son nom. Nightwing se porte garant de lui auprès du SCU et il l'inclue dans l'équipe. Roy lui trouve un nom, Shift, tiré de ses pouvoirs.

Dick veut un QG sur New York. Il récupère de l'argent par l'intermédiaire de Tim (Robin), à qui il demande une faveur. Pensant que la somme ne suffirait pas, il part en mission avec Jason à Chicago, où un nouveau méta sème la pagaille. Ils en reviendront avec un traumatisme non négligeable et de l'argent en pagaille. Roy se charge ensuite de trouver les lieux (les 5 derniers étages d'un gratte ciel) et de les aménager.  
Toute l'équipe se retrouve au nouveau QG, les aventures peuvent démarrer ! 

\----

Voilà, en résumé, les bases de la campagne !  
De nombreuses péripéties sont vécues, des storylines commencées... Ça a pris un essor considérable !  
Les prochains chapitres sont donc les différents écrits que la campagne a inspiré. Un rapide contexte sera dressé pour éviter de se perdre dans les méandres des aventures des Outsiders et de leurs alliés. 

Bonne lecture !

 


	2. Pendant ce temps-là, à New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une bonne partie de l'équipe est partie en mission à Metropolis, où un problème a été décelé au centre de containement des métas.  
> Ne restent en ville que Stephanie (qui babysitte Lian, et se remet doucement d'une blessure au bras), Indigo (nouvellement arrivée dans l'équipe) et Jason (qui rattrape son retard de sommeil).  
> La ville est calme, ils peuvent donc relâcher leur attention et profiter d'une journée de congés. Rien de bien grave ne peut arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

**\---- Stephanie ----**

Stephanie alla chercher Lian qui s’affairait dans son lit, réveillée et déjà active. Après l’avoir récupérée, elle la lança doucement dans les airs en souriant. Les grommellements de la demoiselle s’arrêtèrent et l’enfant poussa un cri ravi. Steph la réceptionna sans problème, favorisant son côté droit. Elle baissa les yeux sur la petite bouille ravie et ne put s’empêcher de la serrer fort, tournant sur elle-même à la grande joie de la petite.

Okay, cette journée ne serait peut-être pas complètement foutue, après tout.

Ça faisait quelques heures que le groupe était parti. Sans elle. Quelques heures qu’elle avait passé en tête à tête avec Indigo et sa télé, désœuvrée, devant un énième Disney. Elle appréciait de montrer à l’androïde ses films préférés. Celle-ci les découvrait pour la première fois et en semblait ravie. Et, vraiment, Stephanie les adorait. Mais il y avait une limite au nombre d’animaux parlants et dansants qu’elle pouvait supporter par jour. C’était un peu une surprise de se retrouver lassée de ses dessins animés. Peut-être qu’elle grandissait…

_Et ben, si c’est ça de grandir, ça craint…_

… Nan, c’était sans doute une overdose. Trop de télé en trop peu de temps. Trop de temps libre tout court, d’ailleurs. Même ses entraînements les plus éprouvants devaient s’arrêter après quelques heures. Ça faisait des mois qu’elle n’avait plus fait de patrouille et on n’avait apparemment pas besoin d’elle mis à part pour son nouveau rôle de baby-sitter…

Soupirant, Stephanie rétablit Lian bien confortablement sur sa hanche droite - son bon côté, et trottina jusqu’à la cuisine commune. Roy avait été clair là-dessus : maintenant qu’ils avaient une cuisine principale, ils allaient _l’utiliser._ Elle avait eu la claire impression qu’il n’aimait pas qu’elle passe du temps chez lui. Enfin… c’était plutôt son instinct qui le lui soufflait. Dommage, certains des objets qu’il gardait méritaient le coup d’œil. Mais peu importe. Les affaires de Lian étaient maintenant accessibles dans le grand appartement-changé-en-salle-commune, alors c’était là où elle avait besoin de se rendre.

Alors que la jeune androïde la rejoignait, curieuse, Stephanie installa Lian dans sa chaise haute et fouilla dans les placards. Ne trouvant dans le premier que les petits pots qu’elle n’aimait pas, elle essaya un autre. Il était rempli à ras bord de céréales. Fronçant les sourcils, elle essaya le réfrigérateur. Puis l’autre côté de la cuisine. Sans succès.

Stephanie soupira. Si elle donnait à la petite fille un de ces pots… c’était la crise assurée. Et là maintenant tout de suite ? Elle n’avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

\- Et ben ma puce, je crois qu’on est bonnes pour aller faire deux-trois courses !

Elle se tourna vers Indigo et sourit.

\- Ça te dit de venir ? Il y a une supérette au bout de la rue.

L’androïde eut un instant l’air surprise. Elle rétablit un air neutre en secouant la tête.

\- Je… Je préfère éviter de sortir si ça ne te dérange pas.

Elle avait tellement l’air timide et mal à l’aise que Steph faillit insister. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, se disant que peut-être la jeune fille désirait être un peu seule. Depuis son arrivée, Stephanie, Anissa et Shift lui avaient tenue compagnie quasiment non-stop. Juste le temps de dormir quelques heures par nuit, à vrai dire. C’était beaucoup d’un coup, Steph en avait conscience. Elle-même aimait être entourée de monde, discuter, échanger ses points de vue, se chamailler... Mais elle savait que ce n’était pas le cas de tout le monde. Et Indigo s’était révélée être un peu plus timide et renfermée que ce qu’elle avait anticipé. Elle n’insista donc pas et repartit à son appartement pour se préparer, l’invitant à y rester si elle désirait regarder un autre film.

Après avoir récupéré son grappin et quelques batarangs qu’elle planqua sur elle - elle laissa tomber l’idée de son bô après que la jeune démone dans ses bras ne s’y soit intéressée et aie réclamé ce nouveau jouet à grands renforts de cris, la jeune héroïne se rendit donc au rez-de-chaussée de l’immeuble de grand standing dans lequel elle résidait désormais. Elle observa le style fin et guindé de l’accueil une nouvelle fois, toujours un peu abasourdie. Dire qu’il y avait quelques mois encore, elle était avec sa mère dans les bas-fonds de Gotham...

_Dire que sa mère s’y trouvait toujours, sans elle pour la protéger…_

Secouant la tête pour chasser cette pensée, elle se dirigea vers la sortie et sourit à Gibson, le saluant de loin. Toujours fidèle au poste, comme à chaque fois qu’elle passait par là. Elle se demanda brièvement s’il lui arrivait de rentrer chez lui pour dormir ou s’il faisait réellement des journées de 24 heures.

Poussette en mains, cheveux au vent, la jeune fille déambula dans la rue, savourant cet instant de liberté. Le QG était grand, certes, mais elle y étouffait, quelques fois. Elle avait toujours été une fille de l’extérieur, et les grands espaces lui manquaient. Ah, les toits de Gotham, les avenues sans fin, les grattes ciels à escalader…

Elle se rendit soudainement compte qu’elle avait dépassé la supérette.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle tourna la tête, évaluant la distance. Si elle revenait sur ses pas, la supérette ne lui offrirait qu’un bref interlude. Et elle devrait rentrer.

Mais il faisait si beau… Un temps magique, surtout en plein hiver. Depuis quelques jours, le temps était au redoux et il ne devait pas faire loin de 20°. Un temps bien trop agréable pour le passer enfermée...

Elle se résolut donc à continuer à avancer, visitant son nouveau quartier. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Lian commença à remuer, cherchant visiblement à attirer son attention. Stephanie sourit et entra dans la première boutique qu’elle croisa, achetant rapidement de quoi faire manger la gamine. Elle s’autorisa à acheter quelque chose pour elle dans un rare élan de générosité. Ressortant, elle sentit son estomac se serrer. Elle aurait dû garder cet argent pour l’envoyer à sa mère… Elle n’avait pas besoin de manger dehors. Le QG avait tout ce qu’il fallait. Elle se conduisait en fille gâtée, encore une fois. Mais bon, ce qui était fait était fait. Son déjeuner pesant lourdement dans le sac qu’elle avait passé autour de son poignet, elle se dirigea vers Central Park, qu’elle savait être à un bloc de là. Le parc se dressa devant elle, et elle se força à penser un peu plus positivement. Ok, elle avait acheté quelque chose de non nécessaire. Mais ce sandwich lui avait fait de l’œil, et elle avait faim. Alors autant qu’elle en profite pleinement.

S’attablant à une table de pique-nique installée parmi d’autres dans un coin réservé à cet effet, Stephanie sortit Lian de sa poussette. Elle n’osa pas lui enlever son manteau de peur qu’elle n’attrape froid, mais l’installa avec soin sur ses genoux, avec un beau sourire. La petite fille arborait de grands yeux brillants, visiblement ravie de sortir un peu. Stephanie s’en sentit immédiatement réconfortée. Vraiment, elle adorait les enfants.

Sortant la nourriture du sac, elle fit manger Lian. Par chance, elle avait trouvé ses petits pots préférés. Crise évitée, petite fille ravie. Parfait. 

\- Regarde papa ! Regarde là-bas ! Elle a un bébé ! Comme maman !

La voix venue de sa gauche attira son attention et elle tourna la tête. Une famille était attablée à une table un peu plus loin. Un couple, un petit garçon et un bébé dans les bras de la mère. L’homme lui sourit puis répondit à son fils :

\- Oui, mon chéri, j’ai vu. Il y a beaucoup de familles qui viennent ici, c’est normal qu’on ne soit pas les seuls. Aller, bois ton chocolat chaud, il va refroidir !

Stephanie sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle sourit automatiquement au couple puis se détourna, s’efforçant avec obstination de bloquer les prochaines pensées qui déferlèrent d’elles-mêmes dans sa tête.

_Lian n’était pas sa fille. Est-ce que ça aurait été pareil de s’occuper de sa propre fille ?  Où qu’elle soit aujourd’hui, est-ce que sa fille était semblable à Lian ? Ou bien plus patiente ? Plus grognon ? Plus bruyante ? … Plus blonde ? Plus grande ? … Est-ce qu’elle avait fait le mauvais choix en l’abandonnant à sa naissance ?_

Reposant le petit pot vide d’un mouvement sec, elle ferma les yeux une seconde, respirant profondément pour éviter de se mettre à pleurer. Il fallait vraiment qu’elle pense à autre chose. Vraiment.

_Tu as abandonné ta fille, ma grande. Et tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière. Elle est mieux là où elle est qu’avec toi. Et si tu peux rendre service à son père en gardant Lian, il n’y a pas à hésiter. Ce. N’est. Pas. La. Même. Chose._

Lian choisit ce moment pour lui tirer une mèche de cheveux, fort. Stephanie ouvrit les yeux vivement.

\- Ow ! Petite chipie ! Tu vas voir !

Avec un sourire, elle allait la taquiner quand elle sentit un frisson lui remonter dans le dos. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Tout son être le lui criait, d’un coup. Elle leva les yeux et bougea avant que son cerveau ne lui renvoie l’image de l’homme en noir qui arrivait sur elle rapidement, sabre au point. Attrapant Lian, elle s’engouffra sous la table, esquivant la lame qui passa entre le banc et elle dans un sifflement glaçant.

_Merde !_

Stephanie se releva d’un bond, se retournant vers son agresseur. Ce n’était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Elle était en civil, avec une jeune enfant dans les bras et elle était toujours loin d’avoir retrouvé sa forme physique habituelle.

_Merde merde merde…_

Pendant que la famille attablée non loin de là commençait à comprendre que quelque chose n’allait pas, Stephanie se remit en action. Elle envoya un batarang explosif sur l’homme en noir qui venait de se redresser souplement, tel un félin _(cadeau de Robin, tiens mange toi ça !)_ et tourna les talons, fuyant sans demander son reste. Elle ne *pouvait pas* se battre avec Lian dans les mains ! Impossible ! Et impossible de la poser non plus. Elle n’avait pas le choix.

Combattant le sentiment qu’elle n’allait pas durer longtemps, exposée comme elle l’était, elle sortit son grappin vivement. Lian, subitement malmenée et sentant que quelque chose n’allait pas, se mit à pleurer. Steph sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement. Avec une enfant pleurant dans les bras… quelles étaient ses chances de survie ?

_Qu’est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête, de sortir sans protection aucune en civil ?!_

Poussant les badauds sans ménagement hors de son chemin, elle s’efforça de ne pas paniquer et de réfléchir clairement. Des formes noires se révélèrent subitement en marge de son champ de vision. Son agresseur n’était pas seul. Un nouvel éclat de panique la traversa, et elle trébucha. Reprenant son équilibre prestement, elle continua à courir, sentant peu à peu ses chances s’amenuiser. Un frisson dans sa nuque l’informa mieux qu’un coup d’œil en arrière que son premier agresseur était maintenant sur ses talons. Le batarang ne l’avait pas retardé longtemps. Elle redoubla d’efforts, mais la petite la gênait. Arrivant enfin après un moment interminable au bord du parc, elle lança son grappin sur l’immeuble le plus proche, se propulsant dans les airs. Le sentiment de soulagement fut intense mais de courte durée. Lian occupant son bras droit, elle avait son grappin dans sa main gauche. Sa mauvaise main. Celle de son bras faible. Une douleur dans l’avant-bras la parcourut subitement, et elle faillit lâcher. Se concentrant sur la gamine, elle serra les dents et continua sa montée, vers le sommet du gratte-ciel. Heureusement pour elle, ce n’était pas un des plus imposants. Les immeubles de Manhattan étaient plus grands que ceux de Gotham. Celui-là était dans les capacités de son grappin. Une chance.

Arrivant au sommet, Lian hurlant toujours dans ses bras, elle jeta le grappin au sol et ouvrit son comm. link., paniquée.

\- Nightwing ? Tu m’entends ?! … Arsenal ? Jade ? Aidez-moi ! 

Elle entendit du bruit dans son dos et ramassa prestement son grappin, laissant son comm. link. ouvert. S’éloignant du bord, cherchant une issue de secours, elle faillit faire tomber sa charge quand une voix qu’elle n’attendait pas se fit entendre dans son oreille, pressante.

\- Spoiler ? Où t’es ?

Red Hood… ça, pour une surprise. Arrivant enfin à la porte qui donnait sur l’intérieur du bâtiment, Stephanie connut un moment de désespoir en se rendant compte qu’elle n’était pas seulement fermée, mais également rouillée et mal entretenue. Elle tenta un coup de pied, qui ne la fit pas bouger.

\- Spoiler !

Se rendant subitement compte qu’elle ne lui avait pas répondu, elle commença une phrase en se retournant prestement, dos à la porte. Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu’elle avisa les quatre hommes en noir qui approchaient rapidement d’elle, l’encerclant. Son bras qui tenait (trop ?) fermement Lian s’engourdissait rapidement, l’enfant un peu trop lourde pour elle maintenant. Elle sortit un batarang et visa celui qui s’approchait le plus rapidement d’elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas tous les avoir en même temps. Elle sentit plus qu’elle ne vit venir le coup sur sa tempe et s’effondra. Les ténèbres l’entourèrent, les pleurs de la petite se faisant de plus en plus lointains…

 

**\---- Jason -----**

Jason dormait. Nightwing parti, la journée bien avancée… L’instant parfait pour récupérer enfin un peu de sommeil bien mérité. Mais apparemment, dans cette équipe, il était dit qu’il ne finirait pas un cycle sans être dérangé. Une voix paniquée hurlant dans son oreille via son comm. link. se chargea de le ramener dans le monde réel brutalement.

\- Nightwing ? Tu m’entends ?! … Arsenal ? Jade ? Aidez-moi !

Se redressant d’un bond et sautant de son lit vivement, Jason trébucha et se rattrapa juste à temps pour éviter un vol plané. Les réveils en fanfare n’étaient décidément pas son truc.

Tiens, bizarre, Dick n’avait pas répondu. Ça signifiait sans le moindre doute que lui et le groupe n’étaient pas joignables. Aucune autre raison pour son silence radio alors qu’une de ses protégés avait besoin d’aide. Jade… elle avait profité de la mission du groupe pour s’esquiver un peu de la ville, peu désireuse apparemment de partager son espace avec lui sans la présence diplomate de Dick pour calmer le jeu. Rayée de la liste aussi. Ça faisait qu’il restait… lui et Indigo.

Un frisson lui parcourut l’échine quand il comprit la situation. Indigo était toute nouvelle, aucune chance qu’elle sache gérer. Merde, qu’est-ce qui avait pris à cette gamine de sortir ?

Enfilant d’un mouvement son masque, Jason activa son comm. link.

\- Spoiler ? Où t’es ?

Il entendait des pleurs d’enfants dans la communication toujours ouverte et percuta. Lian était avec elle ?! C’était plus grave qu’il ne l’avait pensé. Finissant de s’habiller, il enfila son casque et sortit de son appartement en trombe, ouvrant la porte de l’appartement de Stephanie d’un coup de pied. Se faisant, il continua à parler dans le comm. link., cherchant à faire réagir la jeune fille.

\- Spoiler ?!

Son silence n’était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Comme prévu, Indigo était là. Elle était debout au milieu de la pièce, le regardant entrer avec de grands yeux apeurés. Sur la télé, derrière elle, un dessin animé défilait et des ustensiles de cuisine se trémoussaient joyeusement en rythme sur une musique quelconque.

Un coup sourd à l’autre bout du comm. link.

Derrière son casque, Jason grimaça.

\- Indigo, tu peux localiser Spoiler ? Elle est en danger, grouille !

Les pleurs redoublèrent dans son oreille. C’était insupportable. Il eut soudain la vision de Stephanie gisant dans une mare de sang, un trou au milieu du front. 

_Comme à Chicago… toutes ces filles…_

Arrivé à hauteur de la jeune androïde, il lui attrapa le bras sans ménagement, la poussant dans le couloir.

\- Grouille, je te dis !

La jeune héroïne étouffa une plainte, mais elle eut l’air de sortir de sa torpeur. Tant mieux. Il n’aurait pas à utiliser les grands moyens.

\- Elle est… à côté de Central Park, à quelques blocs d’ici !

Jason lui empoigna l’avant-bras une nouvelle fois et la poussa vers la fenêtre violemment. Pas le temps de materner, il fallait la bouger. Chaque seconde comptait, surtout sans savoir quel était le problème.  

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Tu sais voler ! Va l’aider ! Et connecte toi à mon casque, montre-moi l’endroit, j‘te rejoins là-bas !

Indigo n’eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Elle se propulsa au-dehors, la fenêtre lui obéissant sans effort, et fila. Le casque de Jay s’activa sans son consentement et il fut soulagé de découvrir une destination.

Descendre les étages et sauter sur sa moto ne lui prirent qu’un temps minime. Le personnel de l’immeuble était assez sensé pour éviter de la toucher et il la laissait au meilleur endroit possible, pour les cas d’urgence.

Et c’en était un. Excepté Dick, Stephanie était à peu près la seule à lui montrer un minimum de considération. Elle avait toujours peur de lui, c’était assez évident, mais elle prenait toujours son courage à deux mains pour lui proposer un cookie ou une gaufre de sa dernière fournée. Jason n’aimait pas particulièrement les friandises et les gâteaux, mais le geste comptait. Elle comptait.

Et maintenant, elle avait besoin d’aide. Elle ne l’avait pas appelé, mais il fallait s’y attendre. Ça ne changeait rien. S’il pouvait l’aider, il le ferait. Et il l’engueulerait, ensuite. Sortir toute seule était vraiment stupide. Surtout avec la gosse.

\- Red Hood ? Elle est en mouvement !

La voix d’Indigo retentit dans son oreille inutilement. Le point qu’il suivait sur le côté de son masque lui indiquait la position de Stephanie. Il avait vu le mouvement. Et elle ne parlait toujours pas. Peut-être inconsciente. Sûrement pas morte. On n’embarquait pas les cadavres. Juste les otages et les prisonniers. Il sourit. Ce serait la première et dernière erreur de son agresseur. Red Hood arrivait, et l’espoir de la sauver était encore présent dans son esprit. Il ne ferait pas de quartier.

\- Ça y est, je la vois ! reprit la voix d’Indigo, stressée. Elle est KO. C’est… il y a quatre hommes, tous en noir.

Le sang de Jason ne fit qu’un tour.

\- Indigo ? Est-ce qu’ils portent des sabres ?

\- Je… Oui, je crois que j’en vois ! Je m’approche !

\- Non, ne t’approche pas !! C’est la ligue, sors de leur champ de vision !

La communication se coupa brutalement. Jurant violemment, Jason fila vers la dernière position montrée. Laissant sa moto poursuivre sa course, il lança son grappin et monta sur le toit. Les quelques secondes qu’il lui fallut pour se stabiliser au sommet furent suffisantes pour qu’il récupère toutes les informations nécessaires. La jeune androïde était mal en point. Complètement cernée par les ninjas _(ligue des Ombres, évidemment… pourquoi il devait toujours avoir raison...)_ , elle faiblissait à vue d’œil. La forme allongée de Stephanie, en civil, attira son attention. Lian était assise à côté d’elle, lui tirant les cheveux. Stephanie tiqua.

_Encore vivante !_

Soulagé, Jason s’engouffra dans la bataille. Son arrivée fut suffisamment rapide pour avoir l’avantage de la surprise. Et assez violente pour en mettre deux hors-jeu de suite. Tirer dans les genoux… C’était encore un peu nouveau pour lui. Bien moins pratique que de viser pour tuer. Mais Jason était un excellent tireur. Ce n’était pas une difficulté accrue qui lui ferait peur.

Les deux hommes restants se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui, attaquant. Sur leur échelle de priorité, il était apparemment plus haut placé que l’androïde. Mauvaise pioche. Indigo libéra deux blasts dès qu’elle arrêta d’être harcelée. Un des hommes tomba, fauché en plein dans le dos.

_Joli… Elle est plus douée que ce que je pensais, la p’tite._

L’autre esquiva.

\- J’parie que tu te sens seul, l’ami, fit Jason sur le ton de la conversation. Il força un ton amusé, pour déstabiliser son adversaire. C’était pas facile. Il était loin d’être amusé.

Tirant, il jura lorsque l’homme esquiva une nouvelle fois. _Merde, un doué…_

Jason n’eut pas le temps de tirer de nouveau. Le ninja plongea sur le côté et sauta de l’immeuble. Le temps que Jay arrive sur le bord à son tour, il s’était volatilisé.

_Merde…_

Se tournant vivement pour interroger un des trois hommes à terre, il se rendit compte qu’ils avaient également disparu. La ligue n’employait pas d’amateurs.

Il se précipita sur le bord de l’immeuble à nouveau, à l’affut d’un mouvement révélant leur position. Rien.

_Merde merde merde merde mer---_

\- Ouf, on a eu chaud !

La voix soulagée d’Indigo trancha ses pensées et il se retourna d’un bond, arme toujours à la main.

\- On a eu chaud ? C’est loin d’être fini, idiote !

Indigo recula comme s’il l’avait frappée. Jason s’en voulut instantanément. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. C’était vraiment pas le moment. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas agir normalement, pour une fois ?!

Rangeant son arme, il leva une main pacifique. Il allait devoir s’excuser, pas le choix. Les mots lui brûlaient déjà la bouche, avant même qu’il ne les prononce.

\- Désolé. J’voulais pas crier. C’est juste que… la ligue en veut à Spoiler. Possiblement à toute l’équipe.

Pensant à sa dernière discussion avec Talia, Jason s’interrompit. Un frisson glacé lui coula le long du dos.

_Ce serait pas…_

_…_

_Non…_

Se mordant la lèvre, il revint à ses priorités et alla récupérer la gosse. Il la porta à ses yeux, vérifiant rapidement qu’elle n’ait rien. Il n’aimait pas son père, mais ce n’était pas pour ça qu’il souhaitait qu’il lui arrive malheur. La pauvre gamine n’y était pour rien. Lian cria, mécontente d’être séparée de sa baby-sitter préférée. Mis à part ce sursaut de caractère, elle était intacte. Soulagé, Jason la mit sans ménagement dans les bras d’Indigo et revint au corps inconscient de Stephanie, qu’il porta.

\- Garde la tant qu’on sera pas arrivés. On peut pas rentrer au QG. Pas tant que c’est pas réglé. Ils savent où c’est, on en a pas fait un secret. Viens.

Stephanie sur l’épaule, Jason se fit descendre doucement au sol. Mâchoire serrée, il ruminait mille scénarios, se demandant lequel était le plus probable. Sauf qu’il le savait déjà. Ils en avaient après lui. Ils avaient ciblés Stephanie parce que c’était elle qui était sortie la première. Mais il était la vraie cible.

Récupérant sa moto et s’assurant qu’elle était toujours apte à rouler, il s’engagea sur la route, Stephanie devant lui, toujours inconsciente. Il n’avait même pas pris le temps de vérifier son état. Pas le temps. Ils étaient déjà à la bourre.

\- Hem... Red Hood ? Où on va ?

Considérant brièvement de ne pas répondre, il finit par soupirer et jeter un coup d’œil sur la jeune héroïne qui volait à ses côtés.

\- Une de mes planques.

Sa réponse sembla suffire à la jeune fille qui n’insista pas. Ils filèrent en vitesse et en silence jusqu’à la planque la plus reculée qu’ait aménagé Jason.

Il avait profité de ses nuits dehors pour en dénicher plusieurs. Toujours préparé. On ne se refaisait pas. C’était trop profondément ancré en lui. Et s’il savait que c’était un comportement digne d’un vrai BabyBats, il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Et aujourd’hui, ça allait lui servir. DaddyBats aurait été fier. A l’abri derrière son casque, Jason sourit sans aucune trace d’humour.

Une fois arrivés à Brooklyn, Jason fit plusieurs détours avant de guider Indigo à la planque en question. Un bâtiment déserté, une cave aménagée donnant sur une sortie de secours… le rêve, en somme. La gosse avait cessé de pleurer. Jason en était soulagé. Qu’est-ce qu’elle pouvait être bruyante quand elle s’y mettait… Ses pleurs continus au bout de son comm. link. l’avaient nerveusement épuisé.

Déposant Stephanie sur un vieux canapé rapiécé, Jason vérifia pour la première fois son état. Une blessure à la tête. Elle survivrait.

Il respira un peu plus librement.

Se redressant, il se rendit compte qu’Indigo était loin d’être à l’aise.

_Normal. Elle est enfermée dans une cave pourrie avec moi._

Il s’approcha d’elle, tout en vérifiant qu’il ne la terrifiait pas. C’était pas très concluant. Comptez sur vos coéquipiers pour être toujours apeurés même après avoir combattu à vos côtés… Jason poussa ses pensées néfastes et se concentra sur le problème actuel. 

\- Vous allez vous faire discrètes jusqu’à ce que l’équipe revienne en ville. Ne sortez d’ici sous aucun prétexte, sauf en cas d’attaque. Ok ?

La jeune héroïne hocha la tête, serrant Lian contre elle. Puis elle hésita, et se risqua à demander.

\- Tu repars ?

Jay acquiesça sans bruit. Il récupéra dans un recoin de la planque des cartouches de balles, rechargeant avec soulagement son arme déjà à moitié vide. Dans la précipitation du départ, il avait embarqué un peu léger. Quand il reposa les yeux sur elle, Indigo avait bougé. Elle était penchée sur Stephanie et la regardait d’un air inquiet.

\- Elle est inconsciente, mais sa blessure n’est pas grave. Elle devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Dis-lui bien de ne plus sortir d’ici tant qu’elle n’a pas eu Nightwing en ligne. C’est clair ?

Indigo hocha de nouveau la tête, intimidée.

\- Si vous avez faim, il y a des provisions dans la…, se tournant vers la petite pièce attenante, Jason leva un sourcil. Il ne pouvait décemment pas appeler ce placard “cuisine”.

\- Bref… là-bas. M’attendez pas, je ne pense pas pouvoir revenir de sitôt.

Se redressant, Indigo demanda d’une petite voix timide :

\- Où tu vas ?

Jason mesura la situation. Si les filles ne savaient pas où il était, elles ne risquaient pas de le suivre. Il se décida donc à mentir.

\- Je vais chercher de l’aide, bien sûr. Duh.

La jeune fille eut de suite l’air rassurée.

_Trop naïve…_

Il hocha la tête à son attention et sortit, résolu.

 

**\---- Stephanie ----**

Un mal de tête de tous les diables réveilla brusquement Stephanie. Elle se redressa d’un coup, ses derniers souvenirs remontant clairement dans son esprit. Les ténèbres l’englobaient.

_Oh, non ! Elle était prisonnière… Où était Lian ? Mon dieu, qu’est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais… *Jamais*._

\- Stephanie ?

La voix familière d’Indigo la fit stopper nette. Son amie, ici ?

Une forme surgit devant elle. C’était bien la jeune androïde bleue, bien que sa couleur inhabituelle ne flashait pas vraiment dans la pénombre environnante. Elle s’approcha du canapé, l’air concernée.

\- Indigo ? Où on est ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Une autre forme attira soudainement son attention à ses pieds.

_Lian !_

_Dieu soit loué !!_

Une sensation de soulagement absolu s’empara d’elle tandis qu’elle tendit les mains, empoignant la petite fille qui se laissa docilement porter. Elle l’observa rapidement. Elle était totalement indemne.

_Un vrai miracle…_

Maintenant qu’elle était assise, Indigo eut un peu de place pour s'asseoir à son tour. Ce qu’elle fit. Stephanie lui lança un regard perplexe, attendant des explications.

Après un résumé complet des événements, où Indigo s’efforça de ne rien oublier, et des dizaines de questions répondues, Stephanie n’en était que plus perplexe.

_Chercher de l’aide ?!_

Comme si elle allait en croire un traître mot ! C’était complètement hors du MO du Red Hood. A son total opposé, même. Ce qui lui ressemblait plus, c’était de vouloir régler le problème tout seul. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Il était allé voir la ligue. C’était plus que sûr.

Elle contempla l’idée d’en informer Indigo. Mais la jeune fille avait l’air tellement sûre de la parole du Red Hood… Elle n’osa pas. Ça n’allait que l’inquiéter.

Stephanie songea brièvement à sortir, partir aider Jason. Mais il avait raison. Si la ligue était impliquée, le QG n’était pas sûr. Elles ne pouvaient pas se rendre là-bas. Et là, elle était en civil. Et en charge d’une enfant.

Sentant des crampes lui enserrer douloureusement l’estomac, Stephanie se sentit prise au piège. Inutile. 

\- Indigo… Est-ce que tu peux localiser Red Hood ?

La jeune héroïne secoua la tête.

\- J’ai déjà essayé. Il a apparemment réussi à désactiver le traceur. Et son casque ne répond plus. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien… S’il réapparaît, fait moi signe s’teu plait. Ok ?

Stephanie reporta son attention sur Lian et essaya de la calmer un peu, lui faisant des grimaces pour se distraire elle-même. Le temps allait être long, ici. La planque du Red Hood n’avait rien d’agréable.

_Pourvu qu’il lui arrive rien… Il m’a sauvée, nous a mises à l’abri… Il a raison, le QG n’est pas sûr. Et je suis en civil. J’peux rien faire… Rien._

  
_Tiens le coup, Jason ! Tiens le coup !_


	3. Background d'Irina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrée en scène d'un nouveau PJ - une jeune méta (personnage original) qui ressemble trait pour trait à Black Canary et partage ses pouvoirs, apparue soudainement à Moscou. 
> 
> Voilà son background !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, comporte des scènes de tortures physiques et psychologiques.  
> Lisez avec précaution !

Tu ne sais rien avant ce jour, où tu t'es réveillée affolée, seule, en vêtements bien trop fins pour supporter le froid hivernal et sans aucune idée d'où tu étais ni de pourquoi.

Seule dans des rues désertiques et inconnues, tu as avancé en grelottant, effrayée sans en savoir réellement la cause. Au bout d'un moment, des silhouettes se sont dessinées autour de toi et tu t'es mise à courir. Le reste est flou dans ton esprit... des personnes qui t'invectivent, des bruits, des cris. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui te saisit par le bras et tu hurles... Plus fort que tout ce que tu pouvais imaginer. Bien plus puissant que ce à quoi tu t'attendais. Sans aucun contrôle.

Des personnes sont propulsées en arrière sous le choc de ton attaque. Le bâtiment en face qui s'effrite et _s'effondre_.

De nouveaux cris. Des cris effrayés, cette fois-ci. Et d'autres, pleins de colère.

Des voitures qui quittent la route, pressées de s'éloigner de toi. Ce qui t'avait agrippé t'a relâchée et tu as recommencé à fuir. Le plus loin possible du bruit et des gens. Cherchant un refuge que tu ne trouves nulle part.

Tu as tourné dans une rue, puis une deuxième.

Des voitures te traquent, tu le sens. Derrière toi. Puis devant, aussi.

Finalement, tu es entourée de toute part.

Des cris de colère, dans une langue que tu ne comprends pas. Tu as répondu par un de tes cris à toi, blessant les hommes qui s’avançaient, armés, menaçants. Tu as cherché une échappatoire, criant une deuxième fois, comprenant ce faisant les fondements mêmes de ces cris si puissants. Ce nouveau cri est plus contrôlé, plus mesuré. Une douleur soudaine dans ta nuque t'a surprise. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de relever la main que tu t'es sentie partir... dans l'obscurité et le calme.

\---

Tu te réveilles dans une salle sombre, assise sur une chaise en métal. Un collier trop serré t'enserre la gorge, te faisant mal. Lorsque tu veux relever ta main pour le défaire, tu te rends compte que celles-ci sont emprisonnées, elles aussi. Tu ne peux pas bouger. Personne n'est présent dans la pièce, on t'a laissée seule. Au mur, une affiche minable et défraichie écrite dans un alphabet inconnu.

Le temps passe. Personne ne semble s'intéresser à toi.

Le collier te sert trop. Beaucoup trop. Tu dois te calmer pour pouvoir respirer. Tu essayes d'éviter de pleurer. De tenir la panique loin de toi pour le moment. Ce n'est pas facile.

Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là. Tu ne sais pas si tes souvenirs de destruction sont un rêve ou bien la réalité. Vu ton emprisonnement actuel, tu pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième solution. La pire, donc.

Doucement, plus de détails te reviennent de ces événements. Du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Des gens qui te regardent avec peur. Qui éloignent des enfants. Qui s'éloignent eux-mêmes en boitant. Ou pire. Tu revois aussi une voiture noire qui a l'air officielle. Puis les restes de celle-ci, soufflée par la destruction que tu as semé. Tu ne comprends pas. Avoir semé tant de terreur, rien qu'avec ta voix... Et sans le vouloir. Ensuite, simplement pour te défendre.

Tu doutes qu'ils le voient de cette façon.

Tu te concentres pour essayer de te rappeler de ce qui t'es arrivé avant. Tu ne te souviens pas de ton nom. Si ce n'était que ça... Tu ne te souviens pas non plus de ton visage. Ni de ces pouvoirs.

Qui est ta famille ? Qui sont tes amis ?

Est-ce que quelqu'un est en train de te chercher aujourd'hui ?

Tu... ne sais pas. Rien ne te revient. Dans ta tête, tournent sans fin les événements qui t'ont amenée dans cette cellule. Et rien d'autre.

La porte s'ouvre brutalement. Trois hommes entrent d'un pas vifs, l'air déterminés. Ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir t'aider. Ils commencent immédiatement à te parler dans un ton qui n'admet pas de réplique. Tu ne comprends pas. Leur langue... c'est la même que celle des gens dans la rue. Tu ne comprends pas.

Mais ils ne te laissent de toute façon pas le temps de répondre.

Ils parlent, ils menacent. Ils te dominent de leur hauteur et te regardent comme si tu étais une moins que rien. Ils ironisent et se donnent la réplique. Tu ne comprends toujours pas un seul mot.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtent. Le silence s'abat dans la salle, comme s'ils attendaient une réponse. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas au courant que tu ne pouvais pas prononcer le moindre son. Tu ne peux pas faire autre chose que de secouer la tête, l'air un peu perdue malgré toi.

Un mauvais sourire se dessine sur les traits du plus gras d'entre eux. Les autres n'ont pas l'air contents du tout. C'est le gros qui commence à te frapper le premier. Tu te laisses faire, serrant les dents. Un coup plus puissant que les autres te fait pousser un cri. Aucun son ne sort de ta bouche.

Au bout d'un long moment rempli d'acharnement et de désespoir, ils sortent, te lançant quelques mots toujours aussi vides de sens. Tu restes seule, endolorie et en colère. Si seulement tu pouvais te souvenir... Si seulement tu n'avais pas été dans ces rues hostiles...

Pourquoi tu avais atterri là-bas ? Quel était le but de ces types ?

Tant de questions se pressent dans ta tête, en boucle, comme pour éviter de se concentrer sur tes muscles endoloris. Tant de questions et aucune réponse...

\---

L'épuisement a finalement raison de toi et tu finis par t'endormir. Pas longtemps.

Tu te réveilles en sursaut et croise le regard d'un homme qui semble s'être glissé dans la pièce comme par magie et est à présent agenouillé devant toi, te fixant sans jamais cligner des yeux.

Il te sourit méchamment. Tu peux voir de la cruauté dans son regard et ne peux réfréner un frisson.

D'un geste brutal, il s'approche de toi, pénètre ton espace personnel. Tu tressailles, attendant le coup. Qui ne vient pas. Il se redresse, l'air content de son effet. Et tourne ta chaise dans un crissement sinistre, te révélant une table et un miroir sans teint sur le mur d'en face.

Tu te vois pour la première fois.

Blonde, des bleus se formant sur ton visage, une bosse prononcée forçant ton œil gauche à rester fermé. L'affreux collier noir enserrant ta gorge. Tes vêtements déchirés.

Tu n'as pas le temps de t’appesantir sur ton sort que déjà, tu vois s'approcher derrière toi l'homme qui a tourné ta chaise. Même de loin, tu peux deviner une présence malsaine sur ses traits. Tu regardes, fascinée, son reflet s'approcher du tien, et sens dans ton dos une présence solide derrière toi.

Il te souffle à l'oreille quelques mots que tu ne comprends pas.

Tu sens ses mains glisser sur tes bras et secoues la tête. Une peur incontrôlable manque de t'engouffrer toute entière et tu te mets à trembler. Tu reprends le contrôle juste avant de totalement paniquer. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça te semble être la chose la plus importante : ne pas paniquer.

L'homme ricane et tu sens d'un coup que tes mains se libèrent de leurs liens.

Se redressant brutalement, l'inconnu fait le tour de la table en quelques pas et s'assoit sur la chaise en face de toi. Tu essaies de fuir son regard et baisses les yeux.

Ton regard s'arrête sur un carnet ouvert posé devant toi. Un stylo est posé innocemment à côté.

L'homme se met à parler. Plusieurs phrases, toutes interrogatives. Puis le silence.

Tu comprends qu'il attend tes réponses. Qu'il veut que tu les écrives.

Tu relèves les yeux, pas rassurée et tu amorces un geste incertain de la main vers le stylo. Il hoche la tête et tu t'en saisis.

Respirant un grand coup pour te donner du courage, tu écris sur le carnet _I don't understand._

Tu t'arrêtes, poses le stylo.

L'homme regarde les mots et fronce les sourcils. Il retourne le carnet vers lui et son expression varie, passant du mécontentement à la surprise, pour se fixer sur la colère.

Tu te remets à trembler alors que le silence retombe. Un silence qui s'éternise.

L'homme semble réfléchir. Il est furieux, et ça se voit.

Pour finir, il sort de sa veste un stylo. Il trace quelques mots sous les tiens et te tend le carnet.

**Who are you?**

S'ensuit un échange de carnet entre lui et toi, dans un silence de plomb.

_I don't know. I don't remember._

**Why are you here?**

_I don't remember anything._

**Do not lie! Why are you** **в Москва ?**

_I don't understand._

**How do you know Алексей Федоровский ?**

_I don't understand._

A la lecture de ton dernier message, l'homme tape du poing sur la table, te faisant sursauter.

Il se redresse et tonne, dans un accent russe tellement prononcé que tu es obligée de te concentrer pour le comprendre :

\- I do not think you understand where you are and what will happen to you, bitch. Do not count on your american friends to help you now.

Il sort de la pièce et le silence retombe, te laissant tremblante et incertaine, de nouvelles questions plein la tête.

Tu finis par t'endormir une nouvelle fois après un long moment à fixer la table et ton propre reflet, des liens puissants t'empêchant toujours de bouger de ta chaise.

\---

Tu te réveilles dans une salle différente, libre de bouger cette fois-ci et un plateau posé sur une nouvelle table devant toi. Le collier est toujours autour de ta gorge et tu essaies de le desserrer sans succès.

Une soupe diluée semble te narguer devant toi et, au final, ton estomac qui crie famine te pousse à la boire. Aucun couvert à l'horizon, tu la bois donc à même le bol. Tu fais le tour de la pièce et ne trouve rien d'utile. Très peu de meubles : un lit minable doté d'une couverture tachée et nauséabonde, la table et une chaise. Un toilette rudimentaire sur un côté. Une porte fermée à clé sur le côté d'un mur, dotée d'une trappe fermée au sol. Des murs blancs et froids.

Une caméra te nargue dans un coin, trop haute pour être atteinte, te jugeant sans un bruit. 

Tu ne sais pas combien de temps passe, coincée dans cette pièce silencieuse et blanche.

Tes repas sont erratiques et poussés par la trappe de la porte. Tu ne vois pas la personne qui te les amène et tu ne sais pas d'où ils viennent.

Les hommes ne reviennent pas.

Des jours passent. Des semaines ? Tu n'es pas sûre.

Rien ne vient briser la monotonie de tes journées.

La porte ne se brise pas sous le poids de ta chaise.

Les questions, les mots que tu veux hurler restent au fond de ta gorge, emprisonnés.

Aucune réponse, aucune certitude.

Tu pourrais aussi bien être là depuis des mois.

Tu pleures, souvent. Tu appelles une famille que tu ne connais pas. Des amis dont tu ne te souviens pas.

Sûrement quelqu'un te cherche et va venir te chercher ?

Tu n'es pas toute seule, si ?

Tu ne vas pas rester là, le reste de ta vie...

Ce n'est pas possible... C'est un cauchemar...

Un cauchemar long, douloureux... et _si réel_... 

\---


End file.
